Corrupted
by RaineOfFire042
Summary: 10 years after link has left hyrule 3 OC'S, Raine, Nomad and Lara  between jobs, try to get employed at lon lon ranch but get a little more than what they bargained for when a turn of events starts to uncover a long forgotten past.  M for language
1. Chapter 1

Corrupted

Chapter 1

(job troubles)

* * *

><p>"oh stop complaining it won't be that bad" Lara said while holding a help wanted poster in her hands.<p>

"are you sure ranch hand is the kind of job for you, after all your not exactly the hard working type" Nomad replied while looking over Lara's shoulder.

"I don't think you should have said that" Raine whispered into Nomad's ear who didn't see the slap coming right for his face knocking him to the ground.

"don't ever say that again" Lara said standing the next to the now unconscious Nomad.

"besides I was kind of thinking I could work with the horses or something like that" Lara said now facing Raine.

"hey you won't get any arguments from me anyway it seems like a much simpler job than the ones before" Raine said "yeah I know right" Lara replied.

"hey Nomad were going back to the inn meet us there soon okay" Raine said as he and Lara were walking up the hill to the inn.

"you notice that kakariko got real small after gannondorf left" Raine said as he and Lara were walking near the entrance of the village.

"that's because most of the refugees left now that they don't have to be afraid of being attacked by monsters every three steps" Lara said as she looked up at the darkening sky.

"it's getting late huh" Raine said interrupting her daydream.

"yeah we should go to the ranch tomorrow" Lara suggested.

"see ya tomorrow Raine" she continued as she ran for the inn.

"I'm gonna go take watch for the village tonight it couldn't hurt for some extra money" Raine thought to himself as he turned now heading for the barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>how was that chapter good its my first fan fic tell me what you think this chapter is very short and i will be up-loading chapters that are much longer in the future<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (re-equipping)

* * *

><p>(The following day)<p>

"hey guys thanks for ditching me last night" nomad said with a sarcastic look on his face

"here get dressed we're leaving in five minutes" Raine said while handing nomad his *casual* clothes then they all ran off to change.

nomad came out of his room first wearing a black open chested jacket over a white vest with loose black pants and ordinary black boots his hair was pulled back in spikes (kind of like grayson hunt's from bullet storm)

Lara was next to walk out she wore a loose long blue and white sleeved shirt and loose blue pants as well as ordinary white boots her hair was light blue with a single braid on the left side

it was a while until Raine walked out wearing a black trim red jacket that only just reached down to his waist and a black shirt underneath hiding a heavy shirt of chain mail his pants were black and loose held up by a belt with a few throwing knives strapped onto the back, his boots were nothing out of the ordinary the same as nomads really he had his brown hair spiked back and one stray spike over his eye (like squalls style from final fantasy)

"it's about damn time hot shot we could have been to the ranch and back by now" nomad said impatiently "oh and no gauntlet" he added

"I don't have my blade what possible use would I have with my gauntlet if I don't have my blade" Raine said with a tired expression on his face

"he's got a point" Lara said with a smile

"speaking of which where are our weapons" nomad said

"I don't know, Lara?" Raine added

"I had them cleaned they should be done now anyway" Lara said with a big smile

"I find that hard to believe" Raine said

"well believe it, actually it took 15 gorons to lift your blade Raine it's a wonder how you carry it" Lara said amazed

"practice I guess" Raine replied

"please, it isn't that heavy" nomad said

and then a rather large man with bandaged arms walked in and said "your weapons are ready"

"cool where are they" nomad said

"outside" the man replied

as the group walked outside they were shocked to see that there were easily at least 12 big gorons huddled in a group each with two hands on Raine blade barely able to lift it as Raine quickly put on his gauntlet which was almost completely metal each finger ended with a spike as well as having some on the knuckles that pointed back it also had a distinctive gem embedded on the forearm that started to glow dark purple and black as he grabbed the swords hilt he lifted the blade it was a big sword almost as long as Raine is tall it was double edged with a black hilt and Gray cross piece he then lifted it up high and sheathed it on his back.

he then turned around and faced nomad and Lara with glowing red eyes

and said "I appreciate the gesture but for future reference don't touch my sword" he said as his eyes began turning back to their natural sky blue colour "I'll go ahead and meet you at the ranch" he continued as he ran ahead

"what do you think that was about" Lara said

"I don't know but promise me something" nomad said putting his hand on her shoulder

"what" Lara said turning to face nomad

"don't ever touch Raine's sword" nomad said

"why on earth would I want to do that" she said as she got her twin daggers off of the man with bandaged arms

and then threw nomads katana at him nomad then UN-sheathed his katana to look at the markings just above the cross-piece and put the sheath on his back and started flourishing his sword before putting it away

"we should probably catch up to Raine now before he gets too far ahead" nomad said taking his hand off of the swords hilt

"yeah" Lara agreed

(later while walking down the steps to hyrule field)

"so how did you and Raine meet" Lara said trying to break the silence

"huh oh yeah it's not really a very interesting story" nomad answered

"come on tell me" Lara pleaded

"no ask Raine he tells it better" nomad replied

"fine I will" Lara said frustratingly

* * *

><p>how was that chapter it was a bitch to write i had migranes the whole<p>

time its much longer than the last one atleast, so im happy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(back to work)

* * *

><p>(Later that day)<p>

Lara and Nomad were walking down the last set of steps as they saw Raine fighting a few bandits

"stay back!" Raine yelled to Nomad and Lara as he dodged a straight lunge by the leader he was dressed in a dark red tunic with a bandanna covering his face he was wielding a scimitar with a black hilt and hand guard he also had brown hair done up in a Mohawk the others had Grey tunics with a full head wrap so you couldn't see their faces and had the same kind of weapons all up including the leader there was 5 bandits

"shut up and hand over your money" the leader said while pointing his sword at Raine

"or what!" Raine said egging him on

"or this!" the leader lunged at Raine he quickly put his arm up to block the sword with the forearm of the gauntlet and then pushed him back knocking him on his ass.

"Don't just stand there kill him" the bandit shouted to his accomplices as they rushed Raine from all directions he dodged them by jumping high up in the air once he landed he kicked the one closest to him in the back of the neck which knocked him out and caused him to fly forward in to the leader who just got back up Raine then jumped back to put about 3 meters from him and his attackers he drew his blade and said "whose next" while lifting his free hand up to gesture for them to attack,

they complied and ran at him swords ready as he punched the one in front and sent him back into the leader who again just got back up knocking them over,

then blocked the other two still standing, he pushed them back and cut them both across the stomachs with one slash causing them to collapse,

Raine then walked over to the still conscious leader and picked him up by the throat he then handed Raine a decently sized bag of money that he pulled from his pocket

"it's all the money I have on me please take it and let me live" he choked out as Raine's grip started tightening making it harder for him to breathe he grabbed Raine's arm and the black leather glove he was wearing caught Raine's eye

"I'll let you go if I can have that glove" Raine said as he put the bandit back on the ground

"of course" he said while taking the glove off franticly and handing it to Raine

"thanks, now piss off" Raine replied as he was putting on his new **liberated** glove as he walked past the defeated bandit who then sprinted towards the desert

"well I think we should get going before any more come along" Raine said as he walked over to Nomad and Lara

"yeah good idea" Nomad said a while later they were in front of lon lon ranch as they walked in they heard yelling

"it sounds like someone's getting fired" Nomad said in a mocking voice

"yeah" Raine agreed

"good thing we showed up then" Lara added while giving out a small laugh when they walked up to the farm they saw it was much bigger from inside than outside you could see a corral in the middle and a windmill in the far right corner,

On the left of where they were standing there was a building most likely the house on the right of them there was the barn and way up the back past the corral looked like horse stables

the arguing went one for a few minutes until the skinny man said "after all I've done you still treat me like dirt, you know what I quit" he said as he walked out the gate pushing Lara out of the way as he passed her

"ass hole" Lara said under her breath

"after doing that he's lucky he still has an arm" Nomad said quietly to Raine

"hello welcome to lon lon ranch pleased to meet you, my name is talon" talon said with an obviously fake smile

he wore a white shirt with a brown vest and brown pants he had dark brown hair that was parted in the middle

"were here for the job" Lara said as she held up the poster

"I had a feeling it was gonna be a problem" Talon sighed "look the poster had a typo I only needed 2 people" he continued as he pushed Lara's hand away

"but the guy earlier he quit didn't he?" Nomad pointed out

"I guess...ok your all hired" Talon said with a smile "you can start tomorrow Malon should be back soon she'll tell you your jobs for tomorrow now I'm going to bed" he said as he walked inside the house

"I suppose we just wait then" Lara said

"yeah" Nomad said

"see ya" Raine said as he walked away

"wait where are you going" Lara said

"castle town" Raine answered

"what for" Nomad said

"take a guess" Raine said looking back at them

"I'm in" Nomad said catching up to Raine

"wait we were supposed to wait here" Lara yelled at them

"good luck with that" they yelled back

"damn it" Lara said to herself as she walked over to the building and sat against it

A few minutes passed before she fell asleep

* * *

><p>how was that good or not im thinking of not continuing this because i cant find the time to write much any more between school and having a social life (no facebook or my space does not count) so this may be my final chapter but who knows i may get a sudden urge to finish this one day so stay tuned<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(it's a bitch isn't it)

* * *

><p>"Hey can I help you" a girl said while lifting an empty crate off of a wagon that was pulled by two very strong looking horses.<p>

"Umm...you wouldn't be Malon by any chance would you" Lara said as she picked herself up and dusted off.

"Yeah that's me" Malon said while putting the crate on the ground she wore a white shirt with a short brown skirt and brown finger-less gauntlets she also had a red ribbon tied around her left arm her long maroon hair was parted at the fringe one eye almost covered by the left side "you the new girl that dad hired" she said as she sat on the crate.

"Yeah but there are two others that are still coming" Lara sighed.

"Let me guess one is a guy with black hair that is spiked back he also has a thick stubble beard and mostly black clothing" Malon said leaning forward on the crate.

"Yeah that's Nomad" Lara explained.

"Wait I'm not finished the other has brown hair with his fringe spiked over one eye dressed in mostly red and has a big sword on his back" Malon continued as she leaned back and crossed her legs.

"Close enough but that's Raine" Lara said in amazement wondering how she knew what they looked like just then she heard snoring and looked over to see a drunk Raine carrying a passed out Nomad.

"I think he's dead" Raine said as he threw Nomad to the ground waking him up.

"I was having the best dream ever but then you showed up and ruined it...ass hole" Nomad said while picking himself up and looking at Raine who was drinking a purple liquid from a bottle and stopped about halfway and handed it to Nomad who reluctantly drank the remainder of the bottle and began retching.

"Ugh I hate that stuff" Nomad said while wiping his mouth.

"Concentrated Poe soul with a dash of deku bark and a crushed dragon tooth flower the best drunk/hangover cure in the world, family secret" Raine said taking the empty bottle off of Nomad.

"Yeah but it still tastes like skulltula blood mixed with three years out of date milk" Nomad said while eating a few berries from his pouch trying to rid himself of the foul taste of the (know what we're just gonna call it the anti-alcohol elixir from now on k?) anti-alcohol elixir. (catchy huh?)

"Hey it's either the drink or the hangover tomorrow" Raine said obviously getting frustrated.

"Drink please" Nomad said with a joking look on his face.

"Hey my name is Raine and this sorry bunch of stupid is Nomad" Raine said to Malon as he walked over to shake her hand she reached out and said.

"Malon" his eyes meeting hers while her face started to turn red she looked away to hide it but was soon interrupted by Nomad who said.

"Hey Malon your dad said you would show us our jobs for tomorrow are you gonna tell us or just make googly eyes at Raine all day".

"Fine you get to take care of the horses Nomad, Lara you've got to milk the cows and collect the eggs from the coccus and Raine you have to load and unload the wagon" Malon ordered "but first we need to find out where your gonna sleep" she continued "there's a guest room in the house and a bedroom in the barn but I don't know where dad expected someone else to sleep".

"What about the windmill up there" Raine said as he pointed towards the big structure to the north-east corner.

"Well I suppose you could use it" Malon replied.

"Cool thanks for volunteering I call the barn" Nomad interrupted as he ran for the barn.

"But I didn't volunteer you ass hole" Raine shouted at Nomad who was at this point inside the barn.

"Well, aren't you gonna go after him" Lara said to Raine.

"Na no point now he's probably already marked his territory, get it I was calling him a dog" Raine said with a smirk.

"Yeah we get it it just wasn't very funny" Lara said while walking to the house with Malon who was giggling.

"Hmm weird girls" Raine said to himself as he started to walk to the old windmill in the top corner of the ranch as he got closer to the worn out structure the cracks in the stone walls got more and more noticeable.

By the time he got to the door of the now looming structure the more he felt as if someone or something was watching him it made him feel uneasy the only thing that comforted him was the knife that he drew from his belt as he reached for the doorknob he had the knife up and ready to stab any thing that jumped out at him right in a vital organ or at least cripple its movement for long enough to get a better stab in.

He walked into the dark room it was hard to see because of the dimming sky outside the fact that there was only one window that let in little light made it even harder to see he looked around for a while before he could find a torch he picked it up and lit it by scraping it along the rough stone wall of the room.

It was empty besides a few hay bales and a pitch fork he put the torch up on the wall (probably where it fell from in the first place) he moved the hay to make a suitable bed as he moved them he uncovered a trap door he tried to open the latch but it wouldn't budge it was locked shut tight so he expertly picked the difficult lock with the knife that he had on him Na I'm a lying bastard he busted the shit out of it with the hilt of the knife and then opened the almost rusted shut door revealing a dark shaft.

No ladder was there so it was clear that what was down there was not meant to get out.

"Huh? dungeon crawling, its a bitch isn't it" Raine said to himself as he jumped down the shaft.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha...shaft i liked that chapter but i wish that drink was real id sell it or use it either way its a good idea the joke was bad to so it was fun to write ill post the next chapter probably next month <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Creepy crawlies)

* * *

><p>A few seconds after he dived down the shaft Raine finally saw light and realised that the shaft was getting close to ending so he flipped over just before he hit the ground and landed without so much as a scratch on him.<p>

Raine stood up and looked around the room it was huge and had crumbled walls and buildings every where it looked like the ruins of an old city.

There were a few torches lit which meant something had been down here recently.

As Raine took a few more steps forward a skulltula repelled down by a strand of web it was different to the normal ones which have a white shell that looks like a skull with yellow and black legs whereas this one was completely black with pulsing red eyes on the shell it had spikes on the rear of its shell and one on the front just above its head.

"Wow your one ugly looking creepy crawly" Raine commented the skulltula just hissed and got down onto the floor then raised its head getting ready to fight Raine drew his blade and positioned it in front of him ready to block a lunge.

The skulltula hissed and spat a glowing green liquid at Raine he dodged it easily to the side and span around to follow it up with a spinning slash the skulltula jumped back but couldn't avoid the range of the sword and got cut on the face it hissed at Raine once more and shot a strand of web to a building and pulled itself towards it and crawled into the hole in one of the broken windows.

"Yeah that's right run away you little shit" Raine taunted as he sheathed his sword he continued walking down the small path littered with rubble and stopped when he heard screaming.

He hid behind a wall not much taller than he is and waited as the screaming got louder and louder soon it was fully recognisable as Nomads so Raine jumped out of were he had taken cover and stood in front of where Nomad would land he landed on his legs but got hit by a torch that he was carrying.

"What are you doing down here Raine?" Nomad asked while rubbing his head.

"I found a trap door in the wind mill and jumped down what about you?" Raine said as he started walking down the path.

"I slipped when I was cleaning the bedroom in the barn and fell through a boarded up hole" he said with a stupid smile "although Lara and Malon were in the barn checking the cows and they saw me fall so they should be down in a sec so I think we should wait here for a while" Nomad said while catching up with Raine who was more focused on a building that resembled the temple of time than what Nomad had to say.

"Dude I don't think we should go in there" Nomad said cautiously.

"Why not?" Raine replied.

"Think about it a temple underground that has some freaky looking skulltula's crawling around on it no thanks I'll stick to waiting for someone to throw a rope down" Nomad said while jumping up on to a broken pillar and sitting down.

"About the skulltula, have you noticed that.." Raine tried to finish but was stopped by loud hissing coming from all around them.

"They've been watching us ever since I got here haven't they?" Nomad said while he un-sheathed his katana and widened his stance.

"Oh so you did notice" Raine said as he followed Nomads lead.

The skulltula started to pour out of the windows and doors of the ruined buildings and surrounded the two.

"Watch out they spit glowy green shit!" Raine warned while kicking one up in the air and cutting it on the way down

"Good to know!" Nomad shouted back as he dodged a skulltula's lunge and slashed it straight through the middle cutting it in half.

A few minutes had gone by as the two where still fighting dodging, blocking and countering every attack that came there way as the skulltula numbers started to decrease the giant spiders started to retreat until there was only one left it was the one that Raine had fought earlier the cut on its face had already healed up and was now just a scar.

"This ones mine" Raine said as he gently pushed Nomad away.

With sword ready he ran forward and was stopped in his tracks when Lara and Malon Landed on him knocking him over the skulltula saw it's chance and spat the acid and hit Raine in the face he got up than ran at the skulltula and grabbed it with his gauntlet hand.

Its head was pinned to the wall so it couldn't move or spit acid it was stunned with shock from the impact so it couldn't move and Raine used his other hand to smash its head the punch hit with so much force the wall collapsed Raine turned around to face the others and his face was covered in the acid.

"Does it burn?" Nomad asked Raine the girls just glared at him for asking such a stupid question

"No it just tingles a little now hand me something to wipe it off with " Raine said as he reached out to grab the piece of cloth that Malon handed to him "thanks" Raine said to Malon as he wiped it off.

He stopped to look at the cloth it was covered in the acid but It wasn't burning neither was his face he wiped the last drop off of his face with his finger and tasted it.

"Something wrong Raine?" Lara asked.

"Yeah it doesn't burn or taste bitter it doesn't taste sweet or even make my tongue tingle its nothing" Raine replied to the group who were now all sitting on the pillars that where knocked down during the fight.

"Wait I don't understand is that good or bad?" Malon said.

"Neither yet it could be activated by certain food or drink" Raine responded

"Like water or bread?" Nomad said

"Exactly something that no creature can live without, although?" Raine said with a thoughtful tone.

"Although what?" Lara asked.

"That seems a little too advanced for a skulltula to be able to create a poison like that and for it to occur naturally its almost impossible so that's not it" Raine said.

"Well I read in a book once that some monsters can curse others that it fights and make it so they die within a determined amount of time" Malon said.

"Girl what the hell kind of books are you reading?" Nomad said trying to make light of the situation.

"It could just be a hallucinogenic drug or something that causes physiological damage like nightmares" Raine said half paying attention.

"Hylian please" Nomad said snapping Raine back to reality.

"It could cause me to have nightmares or see things that aren't there it makes sense because it tried to hit me in the face all the times that it spat at me or temporary blindness even?" Raine said with a relaxed expression.

"Why would you think that?" Lara said.

"Because I can't see anymore" Raine said as he started laughing a little

Just as he finished they heard a loud roaring.

"That doesn't sound like a skulltula" Nomad said drawing his weapon.

"No its bigger, get to the temple!" Raine shouted as he and the others started to run to the doors of the big building.

"They're sealed how are we gonna get in" Malon shouted as she reached them first.

"Leave it to us" Nomad said as he readied his sword.

"Raine!, Cross Breach" Nomad shouted.

"Show me where then get out of the way" Raine said as he slowed down to get behind Nomad and kept about 4 meters behind.

Once Nomad reached the door he slashed a small part of it diagonally twice to make an X and then jumped out of the way.

"Its right in front of you i'll tell you when, everyone get down...HIT IT!" Nomad shouted to Raine as he jumped and punched Nomads mark perfectly in the centre causing that part of the door to fly into the darkness of the temple.

A few seconds after the worst of the dust cleared Nomad and Lara got up and dusted off "geez I knew Raine was strong but that was unbelievable" Lara said as she helped Malon up.

"I'll say, its sort of scary if you think about it" Malon said not believing what she had seen.

"Ehh he was off by a few millimetres" Nomad said sheathing his blade and walking in to the temple.

"He can be a bit of a prick sometimes huh?" Malon said to Lara.

"Don't worry Nomad is easier to be around once you get to know him and Raine just becomes a big teddy bear once your friends with him" Lara reassured.

"You're a weird bunch" Malon laughed.

"People you have to see this!" Raine shouted from inside the temple.

"Not a moments rest huh?" Lara sighed.

"Are you kidding this is the most fun I've had in ages lets go" Malon said as she grabbed Lara's arm and went inside the temple.

* * *

><p>time for an authors note:<p>

Lack of reveiws is disappointing but i don't write for recignition *cries a little* whatever i will keep uploading new chapters but as of now it isnt a very big priority but if you have any ideas of how i can improve the story i would appreciate it if you pm me or leave a review


End file.
